Hard Working Student One Day Beating The Genius
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Can the hard working student really beat the gifted student, the genius? Lee wonders this as does Hinata with similar thoughts. Can they encourage eachother to continue working hard or to just give up? Pairing: Lee X Hinata OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Hard Working Student One Day Beating The Genius**

Lee's Pov

"The hard working student beating the Genius by sheer will power, would not that make for an exciting match"

I remember saying that. If only that day could happen. But when have I beat Neji? Sasuke? Well that was a LONG time ago. Naruto? That was the same time ago. I can't beat any "Genius" at the moment and I am starting to think that I never will. I train and I train everyday. Do they? No. They do not train as hard as me. They do not need to. I envy them. Why does life have to be like this? Why couldn't it be a world fulled with hard working people like me? Or why couldn't I be like them. It's just not fair.

What's that noise? Maybe it is somebody training. Probably someone with special abilities. Might as well check it out anyway. Oh it's Neji's cousin Hinata. I think I'll stay unseen for now. I do not know her that much. I bet she would have made it far in the chuuin exams if she did not have to fight Neji. After all she is a Hyuuga. Then again I think I remember hearing something about her not being so strong. Maybe I heard wrong.

She seems to be doing pretty well in her training. Although I am surprised she didn't sense me yet. She is making a bunch of mistakes in her training but she is working hard on it seems. She is very tired yet she contiues to train. That's what I always do.

thud

Oh no she collapsed. She was able to sit up. Maybe I should help her. I'll wait. Most people like to do things on their own.

Normal Pov

Lee was then pulled out of his thoughts by Hinata talking out loud to herself.

"Why can't I get it right? I need to be strong enough. I need to beat Hanabi. Then I need to beat Neji."

Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"But I can't. I'm too weak. I'll never be strong enough."

Lee decided to come out of his hiding place. He walked towards Hinata and sat next to her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what are y-you doing here L-Lee-san?" Hinata asked very nervous.

"I was taking a walk thinking about stuff and I saw you training. I watched you and then I saw you collapse and say things to your self that I was actually thinking before myself."

"W-why would y-you think y-your weak? O-of what I have s-seen you a-appear to be very s-strong."

"Thank you Hinata-san but compared to Neji I'm not all that much."

Hinata whipped tears from her eyes and said looking down "If you d-don't think y-you could beat N-Neji then how can s-someone as weak a-as me ever b-beat him?"

Lee looked at Hinata with a thoughtful look and then said "I had thought that by working hard everyday. Harder then everyone else, that eventually I could become strong enough to beat everyone in my way. Today I started giving up. I was thinking about how I still kept on losing. I was also thinking about how I even started to lose to people I used to be able to defeat. Like Sasuke and Naruto. I realize though watching you cry and put yourself down, and seeing how I was basically doing the same thing is not how I want to live my life. I have to work my hardest. If I can't beat Neji now then I will beat him someday. And you have to believe that you can do it too."

"D-do you really think t-that you can one d-day beat them a-all?"

"I can't be sure. But I will try."

"Well then I-if you could believe y-you can b-be strong enough t-then I will try harder too. I don't really c-care if I don't beat everyone. I just want to prove to e-everyone especially my f-family that I am s-strong. um...W-would you m-mind training with me? N-never mind I m-might just slow you d-down."

"That is an excellent idea Hinata-san! We can both work together to become stronger. I could definitely beat Neji if I train with a Hyuuga. And you could beat him too if you train with me. I can teach you to become strong and faster while you teach me about the Byakugan! You wouldn't get in my way at all. You shouldn't think that."

"Y-your right! I'm going to make it my goal. I'm not going to put myself down anymore. I'll train harder then I've ever trained before... With your help." Hinata said without stuttering looking at Lee as a smile started to form on her face.

"That's right we'll train together and beat everyone in our way!" Lee said with a huge grin giving his good guy poise.

---------------------------------------------

Yay I'm done! I wasn't sure how to end this one-shot.

Thank you for reading and please review :)


End file.
